Tails' Birthday
by Spidermanfan20
Summary: Title says it all, for more details, just click it. Mostly because I am to lazy to type again... What are you waiting for...
1. Day 1

Hey, this is Spidermanfan20 and this is about Tails' BD! I might be taking requests for the story, and if so, please Private Message me. More than 5 ideas would be **rejected**. I will not be able to take all, so I will inform you yes or no. Enjoy!

Tails' Birthday Gift

It's Tails' birthday and everyone is planning a surprise party for him, but Cream, who has a huge crush on him, is giving him a "little gift" to REALLY shock him.

Day 1-15 Days until birthday

"Oh no," Cream whispered

She was pacing around her room with Amy.

"It's almost Tails' birthday and I still don't know what to get him."

10 minutes later, Amy's face brightened up and she blurted out,

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM OUT?"

Cream started blushing and started daydreaming.

"You really like me, Cream?"

"Uh, ye...yes-s-sss.

Tails suddenly pulled in for a kiss.

"Wow, This is the BEST kiss I ever had!" She thought

Back in reality, Cream was kissing Amy on the lips.

As if cued, her mom "Vanilla", walked into her room and froze when she saw Cream kissing Amy.

Cream finally snapped out of her fantasy and shrieked.

The three of them were unaware of Sonic the Hedgehog, who listened to the whole conversation.

"Shadow won't BELIEVE this!"

At Shadow's house,

"Are you sure she's bisexual?" Shadow asked

"Well, yeah," Sonic responded

"She kissed Amy ON the lips, and she has a HUGE crush on Tails."

"Wait, ON THE LIPS?"

Sonic nodded

For some apparent reason, Shadow fell off his couch and fainted.

"I think that was too much info..."

Tails walked around Metro City out of boredom.

All of his inventions started to become uninteresting to him.

He wanted to get an early birthday gift for himself.

Specifically the new video-game "Mobius Adventure".

Tails found Rouge robbing a bank, and walked in as normal.

"Really Rouge? Again?" Tails joked.

"What? Still not getting used to the routine?"

"Well, this is the third time in a row,"

"Let's just say this is a "secret mission" I assigned myself." Rouge chuckled

"Anyways, I need to withdraw $50, so raid the bank another day."

Rouge sighed and did as Tails suggested.

"Oh, and happy early birthday Fox!" Rouge said as she exited the bank.

Tails smiled and shook his head as he approached the banker.


	2. Day 2

Day 2-14 Days until birthday

"SSSSOOOONNNNIIIICCCC!"

"Oh no...,"

Sonic sighed,

"it's Amy..."

Sonic was jogging until he heard a "Battle Cry" of "So-Called love"

"Get away Amy!"

"Never!" the Pink stalker grinned.

Suddenly, Tails dived down to the ground and greeted the misunderstood lovebirds

"Hi guys!" The Twin-Tailed Fox waved with a smile.

"You guys want to play my new game on the Freedom Station?"

Amy and Sonic gladly accepted and both started to follow Tails.

"HeHeHe..."

An eerie bystander wearing a brown trench coat suddenly, but slowly, started to back up into a dark alleyway with a small doll.

"This fox won't have a "happy" birthday now..."

Cream finally got Tails a gift if Amy's plan didn't work out.

"This will DEFINITELY be a good gift, that stranger seems really nice to give me this!"

It was a Tails plushy with a red gem connected to its head with a wire.

"Aww, this thing is so ADORABLE!" Cream squealed

"I could just kiss it!"

"Cream!" Vanilla called,

"Time to eat!"

The bunny trotted off downstairs for her supper, leaving the toy upstairs.

"Bzzzz"

It's eyes glowed red and started to hover.

Not only that, but the gem did too.

"Hostile Mode Processing...Initiated!"

"Really Spidermanfan20?"

Huh?

"Yeah you!"

How are you...

"Doing this?"

"Well, I do something called BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!

...I could tell.

Who are you?

"Oh don't worry, I don't want to spoil!"

But I'M typing it!

"I know."

O_O

Dun-Dun-DAAAAA...

That's all for today!

Sorry for it being SO short

But it needs SUSPENSE!

I'll be making a new chapter right now, maybe posting it today too! Well... Maybe not.


	3. Day3

Day 3- 13 Days until birthday

"Tails?",

"Hello?!",

*SMACK*

"HEY!",

*SLAP*

"Oh, you MOTHER-HUBBER!",

"WAKE UP!",

-Some birds close by flew away-

Fuming with fresh anger, Sonic Falcon Slapped (Yes, that's a thing) Tails silly.

*THUD*

Tails landed head first in his toolbox.

"What did you make THIS time!?"

Sonic growled.

Poor Tails didn't even have a clue what Sonic was blabbering about, so he said,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, NO GOOD MORNING OR HOW ARE YOU, AND WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP ONLY TO SCREAM AT ME?"

Scared silly, Sonic ran away in fear screaming,

"HE'S GONE INSANE!"

Tails, still woozy from his rude awakening, called Shadow to see the big deal.

Meanwhile, in Cream's house...

"Mr. Doll, why do you want to hurt us?"

Cream and Vanilla was held captive by this mysterious doll.

"Zzzz..."

"Mother, I'm scared..." Cream whispered.

"Scanning," the Doll said, "identified 4 entities; 2 female rabbits, a 2 tailed fox, and a flying blue soccer ball..."

*CRASH*

"Really, a SOCCER BALL?"

"Y'know, though you're a robot version of me, you don't seem as smart."

Sonic and Tails barged through Cream's window, which are now shards of glass.

"Oh, and sorry about the window, Cream." Sonic apologized.

"Recalculating..." The doll processed.

*RING*

"The person you are trying to reach 662-487-5463(that's MobiusLine in number form) is not available, after the tone please record your message, and when you are done, please hang up or press one for more options."

*BEEP*

"Yes? Hello, this is Dr. Egg-Man, and I am aware of this doll problem. I am the one who created that doll and I'M the one who gave it to you, Cream! The present: The Tails Doll! Have fun, and good day. DESTOY THEM!"

"End of message"

Tails Doll shot a laser at Cream.

Not surprisingly, Sonic reflected the beam towards Tails Doll with a hand mirror, which also disintegrated.

"Sorry about the mirror too, Cream! I'll buy you a new one!"

"Dang it, Cream! Why must I be so polite? Just one simple gift I wanted to give, and now LOOK what happened!" Cream ironically lectured to herself.

-Meanwhile, in EggMan's lab-

EggMan was making that weird laugh of his (you know, the Owl/Pregnant cow hybrid screech) while supervising the ambush. "Finally! I could do what I ALWAYS wanted to do!" He "laughed"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA"

What?

"Too early?"

To do what?

"The "Thing."

But...

"Do you want a good story?"

Yes?

"SO CHANGE IT!"

FINE!

-insert weird squeaky rewind sound-

"Wow, de-ja-vu..." EggMan mumbled.

"Sir, you should see this..." Or-Bot stuttered.

Tails Doll's gem was glowing, more than it's supposed to.

"WHA? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

*TICK*

There was a power outage, because of Tails Doll. It was using up too much power and shut down. It was also linked to EggMan's lair to receive more power. In result? No power!

-Back at Cream's room-

"Did we win?"

Yes, now the Tails Doll is a giant limp piece of spaghetti with an upside down cherry hat. Oh, not to mention glass cheese and mirror dust.

"Cream, tell us exactly what happened." Tails said.

-Flashback in Cream's POV-

"This noodle soup is delicious, mother!"

*WHOOSH*

I turned around.

Nothing in sight...

I turned back to eat, only to see mother gone.

My face turned pale, I looked on my mouth and saw a towel covering it.

-Back in reality-

"And then everything blurred." Cream shivered.

"Don't worry Cream, we will figure this out."

Tails hugged Cream to comfort her, which then made her blush.

"Thank you, Tails..."


End file.
